


Make It Hurt

by CastielsPahDehRah



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Lust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/pseuds/CastielsPahDehRah
Summary: Your boyfriend, Shownu, is one of the "beasts" in Monsta X...strong, built like a brick shithouse, and beautiful...but he always handles you like glass. What's it gonna take to be on the receiving end of his "power"?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Make It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, I haven't written fanfic in 84 years, so I'm not sure I remember how, but here we go. Obviously this is not finished, but I posted it on my Kpop Tumblr first to take the temperature of the room. I said that if I got 15 likes and reblogs, I will finish it... Are we are a week later and I've gotten 4 likes. I'd like to blame Tumblrs tagging system, but maybe I really can't write anymore. Posting here to see what happens.

You don't know why you were here again, watching your boyfriend working out in the gym. It only served to intensify the nagging empty feeling you'd been plagued with lately. You actually felt silly letting something so insignificant bother you, especially considering you had such a wonderful relationship with Shownu. He treasured you in every sense of the word, but therein lay the problem. He was always so sweet and loving, so tender and careful with you...and it was on your last nerve. 

Anyone who'd ever seen him perform could see his considerable strength and endurance. On variety shows, it was almost always a topic of conversation as they made him demonstrate, but he never translated it into the bedroom.   
Intimacy with Shownu was always satisfying and intensified the bond you shared, but he always treated you as if you were made of glass. Just once you longed to be on the receiving end of his power. To feel the burning passion you knew resided within him. You wanted to experience the Force of nature that is Son Hyunwoo and right now your only release was to watch his daily workout regimen.

Standing by the treadmills, you immersed yourself in the scene before you. Shownu's lean body reclined back on the bench, his arms straining under the weight above him, his knuckles whitening as he constantly readjusted his grip on the bar, the beads of sweat running in rivulets across his bronzed flesh. You unconsciously squirmed, imagining how those powerful hands would feel striking against your bare ass, the sound of his hips ricocheting off yours as his generous cock nudged your cervix, those knuckles whitening from twisting through your hair and holding you in place when your orgasm destroyed your ability to hold yourself up... something you were having trouble with even now.

You were so engrossed in your fantasy, you didn't realize small whimpers were escaping your throat, nor did you realize that Shownu had ceased the weightlifting and was moving towards the treadmills allowing him to hear your needy sounds.

"Jagiya, is that you?", he asked, walking faster towards your location. His eyes locked onto yours at once and you felt heat rush to your cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Sh-hownu, I..." your voice was barely above a whisper, but he wasn't too worried once he saw the look in your eyes.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" he cooed, pulling you into his arms. You shivered at the sensation of his sweaty skin against your own. "I'll be done soon, then we can go eat and then I'll give you a nice gentle massage before bed. How does that sound?"

A couple drops of sweat fell from his nose and slid down the back of your neck when he squeezes you against his chest, but your mind conjures up a much more enticing reason for the salty liquid dripping on to your skin. You picture the beautiful view of being pinned face first against the pull up bars while Shownu drilled you from behind. His furious thrusts sending your chest into the cool metal bars as you clench tighter around his dick with every drop. Before your legs could give out, you pushed him away and whined out a pitiful, "No".

Shownu flinched slightly from your dismissal. "What's wrong babe?"

Not trusting your voice, you threw yourself at him and captured his lips in a frenzied kiss. Your hands wandered across his hot, slick flesh, your fingernails clawing at the thin tank top separating you from your prize. 

"What's gotten into you?", Shownu asked against your lips in a rare second he had to breathe.   
Speaking purely from the fire burning in your belly, you simply growled, "Fuck me, Shownu."

Using that delicious strength in the exact opposite way you hungered for, he holds you still, pulling you back to look into your eyes. "Slow down, sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you."

Ripping yourself out of his grasp, you drop to your knees and yank his athletic shorts down. Pouting your lips right against the head of his filling cock, you purr out, "But I want you to." and take him into your mouth.

His eyes roll back and he momentarily loses his firm stance. "But..." he begins, but never gets to finish as you release his spit slicked length long enough to swirl your tongue around him as you swallow him back down.

His hands fly up to get a solid grip in your hair, but he still holds himself back. 

You slow your ministrations to not only keep yourself from choking, but to twist Shownu's fingers into your strands and guide him how to pull like you want him to.

"Babe...", he moans in warning, still bent on being gentle with you, but you're not having it. Feeling that he's finally locked and loaded, you stand up with him still held firmly in your grasp and walk him over to the nearest bench where you bend over, showing him a full view of your own ruined shorts.

A gutteral groan wrenches it's way out of Shownu's chest when he sees the soaked fabric between your legs and his resolve is fading fast.  
"You really want me to be rough with you?", he questions as he slides his hand across his achingly hard cock.

You finish removing your shorts and turn around to quietly reply, "Make it hurt, Baby."

It was as if a switch had literally flipped in Shownu when he covered your body with his own, pressing his erection into your ass. His simple reply dripped with an exhilarating danger, "Hold on tight, little girl."


End file.
